


There Is An Impostor Among Us

by Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer



Series: Supernatural: Fate Rewritten [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Fluff, Fun, Gen, Humor, M/M, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Post-Forsaken Ones, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer/pseuds/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer
Summary: In which the SPN: Fate Rewritten gang discovers Among Us...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural: Fate Rewritten [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016497
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	There Is An Impostor Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> **Horns/ _Halo_** = Adam/ _Michael_ \- Cyan  
>  **SatanWillRise** = Lucifer - Red  
>  **TRickster** = Gabriel - Yellow  
>  **Fuck u I** = Raphael - Purple  
>  **Impala67** = Dean - Black  
>  **Sampunzel** = Sam - Dark Blue  
>  **Cas** = Castiel - Light Green  
>  **QueenBitch** = Rowena - Pink  
>  **Impostor** = Jesse - White  
>  **Yoda** = Jack - Dark Green
> 
> All of this is completely dialogue.  
> (Italics is _Angel Radio.)_

**Emergency Meeting**

**Lucifer:** Adam's an impostor

**Adam:** Hey asshole? We just started!

_**Michael:** _ _Every time._

_**Raphael:** _ _He really has it out for Adam…_

**Sam:** Okay, Lucifer, no more bullshit meetings, please.

**Adam:** Fuck it I'm voting Luce

**Lucifer:** Sus

**Adam:** I'm about come over there and beat your ass-

**Dean:** I'm also voting Lucifer

**Lucifer:** excuse me

**Dean:** … Nevermind

**Gabriel:** Eh, I'm skipping

**Lucifer:** … sus

**Adam:** I hate whoever the fuck introduced him to that word

**Jesse:** I'm not apologizing.

**Sam:** O-kayyy I'm skipping

**Jack:** Skip!

**Castiel:** Skip.

**Lucifer:** … Dean you still voted for me-

**Dean:** Sonofabitch, I forgot you could see that

**No one Was Ejected  
** **Three Impostors Remain.**

* * *

**Dead Body Reported**

**Adam:** (laughing) Lucifer fucking _died-_

_**Lucifer:** _ _I'm gonna rip your head off._

_**Adam:** _ _Do it, no balls_

_**Gabriel:** _ _OOOOHHHHH_

**Raphael:** Where?

**Sam:** Just inside Electrical

**Adam:** Well that's what he gets for going in there alone. _I_ don't go in there alone.

**Michael:** You don't go anywhere alone.

**Adam:** Sure, but I mean game-wise.

**Gabriel:** Hey, Dean, weren't you in Electrical?

**Dean:** What- I didn't kill Lucifer!

**Adam:** Whoa, whoa, whoa, sounding a bit defensive there, big brother. Gabe never said you killed Luce… all he said was that you were in the area.

**Gabriel:** Definitely defensive. Definitely sounding…

**Adam:** Dare I say… guilty?

**Dean:** I'M NOT GUILTY

**Sam:** I don't know, Dean, now you're really sounding defensive

**Jesse:** Sus

**Adam:** Shut your fucking mouth!

**Jesse:** Make me!

**Rowena:** The irony of Dean killing Lucifer.

**Dean:** … I swear to- … ugh…

**Castiel:** I'm skipping. We don't have much to go off of here anyway.

**Adam:** Of course you'd stick by your boyfriend.

**Jack:** (chuckling) He's not wrong

**Adam:** Maybe sooo… alright, I'm skipping.

**Gabriel:** Fuck that! JUSTICE FOR LUCIFER!

**Raphael:** Justice for Lucifer!

**Sam:** I'm gonna skip

**Rowena:** Skip

**Dean:** Thank go- uh… whatever.

**No one Was Ejected.  
** **Three Impostors Remain.**

* * *

**Dead Body Reported**

**Dean:** ONE WIRE. ONE FUCKING WIRE-

**Raphael:** ADAM FUCKING KILLED JACK AND JESSE

**Adam:** (laughing too hard to speak) I-

**Raphael:** I SAW HIM STANDING OVER JESSE'S BODY AND HE KILLED JACK WHEN I WALKED IN AND

**Adam:** (DYING)

**Sam:** You mean he killed Jesse, and stuck around long enough to kill Jack?

**Dean:** What's the cooldown set at?

**Gabriel:** Thirty seconds

**Sam:** … how did you know that?

**Gabriel:**

**Gabriel:** shit. wait-

**Raphael:** Look, look, look, I don't know about Jesse, but I _saw him_ kill Jack

**Adam:** (wheezing) THAT WAS SO FUCKED UP

**Raphael:** RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME

**Adam:** I PANICKED

**Dean:** Welp. Adam it is!

**Sam:** Gabe's next…

**Gabriel:** Dammit!

**Horns Was An Impostor  
** **Two Impostors Remain.**

_**Lucifer:** _ _Justice has been served._

_**Raphael:** _ _ADAM KILLED YOU?_

_**Adam:** _ _Guilty~!_

_**Lucifer:** _ _I FUCKING TOLD YOU_

* * *

**Emergency Meeting**

**Sam:** Okay. So. Gabriel.

**Gabriel:** Listen I'm not an impostor okay I just-

**Sam:** Nope, too late, I'm voting you

**Dean:** Yeah no offense but you're a little-

**Adam:** Say it and I'll break your fucking neck, Dean.

**Dean:** … I'm just gonna vote.

**TRickster Was An Impostor  
** **One Impostor Remains.**

_**Michael:** _ _Hey, you had a good run!_

_**Lucifer:** _ _He killed Jesse, didn't he?_

_**Adam:** _ _Actually, no._

_**Lucifer:** _ _Oh?_

* * *

**Dead Body Reported**

**Sam:** Awh, not Dean…

**Castiel:** Who.

**Rowena:** I believe the question is 'where'

**Raphael:** Nav.

**Sam:** Well, I know it's not Raphael…

**Rowena:** … Samuel, Cassie? Weren't you near nav?

**Sam:** Yeah. I saw Cas…

**Castiel:** We were _all_ near nav. Except Raphael.

**Raphael:** It's one of you three. My money's on Sam.

**Rowena:** Killing your own brother, Sam? That's a new low.

**Sam:** Oh, fuck you-

**Rowena:** Sorry, darling~! I'm already fucking Gabriel.

**Sam:** … okay. Anyway

**Castiel:** Skip?

**Sam:** Skip.

**No one Was Ejected.  
** **One Impostor Remains.**

* * *

**Dead Body Reported**

**Rowena:** Rest in peace, Raphael…

**Sam:** Where was he?

**Rowena:** Lower engine. I saw-

**Castiel:** We weren't anywhere near the lower engine. I passed Sam on my way to Electrical just before you reported the body.

**Sam:** That's right…

**Rowena:** (skeptically) Electrical?

**Castiel:** I do those tasks last.

**Rowena:** Hm. Valid. Anyway, vents exist.

**Sam:** She has a point there

**Rowena:** We're in a bit of a predicament

**Castiel:** I'm skipping.

**Sam:** Me too.

**Rowena:** Mm… alright.

**No one Was Ejected  
** **One Impostor Remains**

* * *

**Sam:**

**Sam:** CAS?!

**Castiel:** We win.

**Adam:** WOOHOO!

**Gabriel:** OH YEAH!

**Dean:** I can't believe you killed me

**Castiel:** I'll make it up to you tonight

**Sam:** Ew- guys-

**Lucifer:** (mockingly) Justice for Lucifer! Fuck you all

**Gabriel:** Ohhh you love us~ let's go again!

**Adam:** Your turn, Mikey.

**Michael:** ah jeez


End file.
